


"Same time tomorrow?"

by markonasurface (idwir)



Series: 50 Quote Prompts [11]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, and spills kevin's secret, dan is pregnant, like all good siblings do, matt and andrew play on the same team, matt and dan are married, she has pregnancy brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idwir/pseuds/markonasurface
Summary: Dan’s in her fourth year of assistant coaching. Matt’s third year of professional Exy. Where Matt was practically begged to become a backliner for (second year) Andrew’s team because he was too difficult to work with. Kevin is visiting. They practice together. Matt has a designated Skype/facetime time with Dan and he never misses it. (Neil’s first year pro.)





	"Same time tomorrow?"

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I wrote this after getting no sleep and while staying up another night.
> 
> Thank you everyone who submitted ideas on tumblr. You all are the best. I went with @musicanddancingthroughlife‘s suggestion.

Matt smiled sleepily at Dan through his computer camera. “I love you so much,” he told her.

“I know,” she said back. “I love you so much.”

Matt’s cheeks hurt from smiling so much. “I know.”

“Same time tomorrow?” she asked.

“Wouldn’t miss it.” He sighed. He hated hanging up with her. He traced her smile on his screen. “I can’t wait to come  _home_  home.”

Dan frowned. “I’ll see you in two weeks.”

“I know.”

Dan sighed. “I can’t wait to see you, my love.” Then she groaned, stretching and going out of view of the camera. “Go to sleep, okay?” She rolled onto her side and her face was closer to the screen. Matt was tempted to count the freckles across her nose.

“I’d rather watch you,” he said quietly.

She scrunched up her face and Matt said, “God, you’re so cute. How’d I get so lucky?”

She shrugged one shoulder and they lay in silence until they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

“Dammit, Minyard!” their coach yelled as he tripped their starting striker, Milton.

Matt tossed Andrew a look he pretended not to see. The next time Milton tried to score on Andrew, he simply caught the ball and tossed it to Matt. Coach Watson looked pleased and Matt sighed.

He really should’ve learned by now that his relief would only encourage Andrew to go back to tripping their strikers.

“Andrew,” Matt called, waving his racquet at him to try and get him to throw him the ball.

Instead of tripping their teammate for the fifth time, Andrew slammed the ball at the plexiglass wall. Matt watched their coach flinch while Kevin Day raised an eyebrow, looking unimpressed.

Matt broke out into a grin and pulled off his helmet. Coach Watson opened the door and called, “Go get some water!”

“What’re you doing here, Queen?” Matt asked but pulled Kevin in for a hug.

“We’re playing you in two days,” Kevin reminded him.

“I know but I thought you didn’t get in until tomorrow.”

Kevin looked over Matt’s shoulder. “Andrew picked me up this morning.” Andrew shrugged and went to get water. “Night practice?”

Matt nodded. “Definitely.”

* * *

 

They were in the middle of Kevin’s fifth drill when Matt’s phone started ringing. He took off his helmet and made his way to the bench.

He hurriedly dropped his gloves and swiped at his phone screen. It took four tries before he was able to answer the call.

“Hey!” he said.

Dan narrowed her eyes at him, playfully. “Am I interrupting?”

Matt wiped his face on the back on his arm. “No!”

“Yes!” Kevin called. “Do you want to lose?”

“Is that Kevin?”

Matt pointed his phone in Kevin and Andrew’s direction. “Say hi!”

“Dan, your husband’s defensive techniques are sorely lacking,” Kevin told her. “Do you want him to embarrass himself on Friday?”

“Hey, fuck you!”

“You shouldn’t have transferred,” Kevin continued, switching his gaze to Matt. “This team’s defense relies too heavily on Andrew. Coach Watson doesn’t push you like he should and you don’t put in enough extra practice to make up for it. You’re too good to be wasting away in California.”

Matt rolled his eyes and Dan laughed. “God, Kevin, good to see you’re still you!”

“We just saw each other at Thanksgiving; of course I’m still me.” Kevin pulled his helmet back on and started running through another drill with Andrew.

Matt smiled lovingly at Dan as he always did. “How was your day?”

“Good,” she said. “Although this baby better come soon, or I’m gonna lose it.”

“Two more weeks, my love. She can’t come until I come home.”

Dan groaned and angled her phone down so Matt could see her rub a hand over her belly. “Sometimes I don’t think the paycheck is worth you living half a country away.”

“I know,” Matt told her. “But we both get to take twice the amount of leave from work because of it when she comes. And I think Neil’s gonna transfer next season.”

The door clattered open and Matt looked up. “Speak of the devil.”

Neil stormed in, walked straight up to Andrew and grabbed him by his helmet. “You were supposed to pick me up.”

Andrew shrugged and Neil glared. “You’re so fucking petty.”

“Neil!” Dan called.

Neil looked over. He kissed the top of Andrew’s helmet and strolled over to Matt. Matt threw his arm around him and grinned.

“Hey, Dan,” he said. “How’s the baby?”

“Ready to come hopefully,” she responded. “What are you doing there?”

“Had to see Andrew and Matt squash Kevin on Friday.”

“I heard that!” Kevin yelled. He came back over and took off his helmet.

Andrew sighed loudly.

“Have you seen Matt play lately?”

“Seriously?” Matt demanded. “We beat the Sirens last week. Our defensive stats were better than your girlfriend’s team’s.”

“Because of Andrew.”

Dan cleared her throat. “Speaking of your girlfriend, Kev,” she said. “I thought she’d be your fiancée by now.”

Kevin’s face turned red as Neil and Matt both turned stunned looks on him. Andrew ventured closer and sat next to Neil.

“At Thanksgiving you said -”

“They switched up the game schedule,” Kevin said through his teeth. “We had to cancel our trip.”

Dan tilted her head. “So ... when are you going to do it then?”

“I don’t know.”

“Why didn’t I know Kevin’s planning on proposing?” Matt demanded, gawking at his wife.

“And Kevin’s right, babe,” she said, ignoring his question. “I hate to break it to you, but Thea’s individual stats were better than yours last week and her morning sickness has been really bad.”

“What?” Matt and Neil both exclaimed at the same time Kevin hissed, “Dan!”

She put a hand over her mouth. “Oh, my god. I’m so sorry. I forgot - Pregnancy Brain. I’m so sorry.”

“Thea’s pregnant?” Andrew looked skeptical.

“I knew exhaustion wouldn’t put her in the hospital!” Neil shouted.

“Should she even be playing?” Matt asked.

Kevin ran a hand over his face. “She was only going to play one more game but she has Hyperemesis Gravidarum so she’s out for the rest of the season.”

“Thea’s pregnant?” Andrew repeated.

“It was an accident obviously,” Kevin said, sounding annoyed and a little flustered. “Only Dan, Wymack, Thea’s agent, and Coach Sylvester know.”

“Congrats, man,” Matt patted his shoulder.

Kevin shifted his helmet to his other hand. “Thanks. So should we get back to practice?” When no one answered, he added, “Since my severely sick pregnant girlfriend played a better game than you.”

Matt stared at him, nonplussed.

Kevin rolled his eyes and started back onto the court. “Neil, are you joining us?”

“Yeah. I’ll just go change.”

“Matt, any day now.”

Matt said, “Okay, okay.” And even though they had plans to practice tomorrow night, too, he whispered, “Same time tomorrow?”

Dan grinned. “You know it.”


End file.
